powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep11: "Topugeira"
Chpt6 Ep11: "Topugeira" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Over in Oregon, a couple is in a plane caught in the middle of a storm. The girlfriend, Penny, looks out the window and notices a flapping of wings outside. Penny tells her boyfriend that there's something out in the clouds of the dark storm. He doesn't believe Penny, and tells to lean back and try to relax. Penny pushes her worries down and leans back and closes her eyes. Its quiet for a few moments and then the plane is ripped open, and her boyfriend is ripped out from the cockpit by something. Then the plane gets impacted by something then the plane begins to crash, Penny screams in horror. The following day, Hunter is standing by in the basement, near the panic room at Bobby's, the metal door opens and Castiel comes out, rolling down his sleeves. From behind, Kurt lies on a cot in the panic room. Hunter Well? Who's soul is Kurt carrying? Castiel I don't get how it's possible-- Hunter Come on, man! Just spill it. Castiel The soul of...Mikoto Nakadai, the 1st White Dino Ranger. Hunter is shocked and silent then looks over his shoulder at Kurt then back to Cas Hunter THE Mikoto Nakadai??? Castiel Yes. Hunter Didn't he turn evil when he became the White Dino Ranger? I mean, that's why that Power has been cursed for those who ever got their hands on it. Castiel It seems that Kurt and Mikoto share the same personality with one another. When I directly made contact with his soul, I saw memories throughout both of their lives that nearly mirrored each others'. Hunter So...does that mean Kurt's gonna go "dark side" again? Castiel I don't think so. Mikoto was redeemed when he overcame the evil within the powers of the White Dino and sacrificed himself for saving his friends all those years ago. That's why Death already found him in Heaven. Hunter looks over at Kurt as he lies unconscious on the cot. Hunter When is Kurt gonna wake up? Castiel I'm not a human doctor, Hunter. Let's just hope for the best and hope that the wall will hold back his memories from the Cage. Hunter Oh and wait till robo-Kurt walks around, hoping he doesn't open fire? Hunter gets closer by the panic room entrance. Hunter I don't know Cas, maybe you should-- Hunter turns back and Castiel is gone. Hunter heads up stairs to join Bobby and share a drink with him. They talk about Kurt's current situation. Bobby Kurt still asleep? Hunter Yeah. Bobby He'll wake up. Hunter Uh-huh. Bobby Hunter, he's been through how much? And somehow, he always bounces back. Hunter He's never been through this. Bobby He took on the Devil himself and manage to beat him. I'm sure he can push through this. Hunter nods as a sign of agreement. Then Hunter notices the case file on Bobby's desk, and asks about it. Bobby mentions that a couple went up in a plane and crashed. The pilot was found 17 miles away, torn to pieces, but the girl wasn't found. As they are about to further discuss it, Hunter hears his name called and turns around, it's Kurt. Now up and walking. Hunter then stands up. Hunter Kurt? Hunter about to shed a tear then Kurt goes to give him a long hug. Hunter with a surprised look over Kurt's shoulder. Then Kurt goes to hug Bobby. Bobby It's good to see you boy. Kurt Yeah, you too Bobby. Wait! Kurt lets go of Bobby Kurt I saw you—I—I felt Lucifer snap your neck. Bobby Well, Cas kind of— Kurt Cas is alive? Hunter Yeah, Cas—Cas is fine. Kurt, are you okay? Kurt Actually, um...I'm starving. For...Japanese curry. Hunter and Bobby then exchange looks. Kurt is now eating a curry dish. He is sitting at a table with Hunter; they both have beers in front of them. Bobby is leaning against the counter. Hunter So, Kurt... Kurt Yeah? Hunter What's the last thing you remember? Kurt then gets flashbacks to the events of the finale from the last chapter. Kurt The field. And then I fell. Hunter Okay. And then? Kurt I woke up in the panic room. Bobby That's it? You really don't remember— Hunter interrupts and turns to Bobby. Hunter Let's---just be glad that Kurt's back. Hunter then faces back at Kurt. Hunter Cause who even wants to remember all that hell? Kurt Well, how long was I gone? Hunter About 3 years. Kurt What?! I was downstairs f— Kurt gives off a shocked look. Kurt I--I don't remember anything. So, how'd I get back? Was it Cas? Hunter Not exactly. Kurt then gives a serious look at Hunter. Kurt Hunter...what did you do? Hunter Me and Death— Kurt Death?! The Horseman??? Hunter I had leverage. (gestures out his hand to calm Kurt) It's done. Kurt You sure? Hunter It's over. Slate's wiped. Bobby Well, isn't this just neat and clean? Hunter Yes, it is—for once. Kurt Is there anything else I should know? Hunter hesitates. Hunter No. Another beer? Kurt Uh, yeah. Hunter gets up and hands Kurt another beer. Later that day, Hunter brings Bobby a beer while he is working on a car. Hunter talks to Bobby about Kurt and Bobby tells Hunter how he's not comfortable with this. Bobby mentions how he still has misgivings about Kurt due to how soulless Kurt tried to kill him a few days ago. Hunter mentions how he is not going to look down on this gift, and is practically gonna send Death a fruit basket. Bobby says they should tell Kurt the truth. Hunter responds by saying that they can't tell Kurt the truth and risk breaking the wall that Death created to ward off his memories from Hell. Bobby warns Hunter that Kurt will eventually find out about this, but agrees not to tell Kurt. He also adds that it won't be pretty when he finds out and returns to fixing the car. Bobby and Hunter prepare to head out on the case, and leaving Kurt behind to rest. Although Kurt comes up behind them and says that he's up and kickin' and insists on coming along as well. Hunter tries to talk him out of it, but Kurt doesn't budge. Still uncomfortable with Kurt, Bobby decides not to come and tells them to go on without him, due to some work that still needed to be done. This raises Kurt's suspicions that things aren't as he is being told. When Kurt asks about it, Hunter responds by saying its just Bobby in a bad mood. They drive off together and hours have passed by, it is now night. Kurt is on the phone. Kurt Uh, you got it, officer. Thank you. Kurt hangs up the phone. Kurt So, get this—besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week. Hunter Really? Kurt Yeah, last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school. Hunter They know each other? Kurt No. No connection. Just young and female, like the plane-crash girl. Hunter What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway? Kurt Good question. Kurt waits a moment. Kurt So you never even tried, huh? Hunter Tried? Kurt To go live a life...after. You do remember you promised that, right? Hunter Yeah, I remember. Kurt So, why didn't you try? Hunter What makes you think I didn't? Kurt 'Cause look at you. Look at this. You're exactly the same. Hunter Yeah, you're probably right. A long pause. Hunter I was with them for three years—Lisa and her kid. Kurt Three years? Hunter nods. Kurt So then what? Hunter Didn't work out. Hunter turns up the music. They pass a sign that says "Portland 20 miles away". The next day they arrive in Portland, where Kurt and Hunter first visit Penny's sister, who is reluctant to talk to anymore people. Kurt, tells he understands and talks her into letting them in, so they investigate the case further. The sister lets them in, and Hunter walks in smiling at the fact that Kurt has got his morality back. The sister takes them to Penny's room, and talks about Penny. She mentions that Penny only went on the plane because of her boyfriend. At the motel, Kurt is doing research on the missing girls. He figures that the first two girls did church work, but Penny wasn't a Christian. Then Hunter reveals he stole Penny's diary from her room. Kurt is clearly angry and shocked by this. Hunter mentions how he loves that Kurt is shocked at this. Kurt catches this and asks why wouldn't he be. Hunter begins to read the diary, effectively creeping Kurt out. From reading thru her journal entries, they figure out that Penny was a virgin. Later that night, somewhere at a park, a young girl is parting with friends, saying good bye. She is walking across the grassfield on her own, when she hears weird noises. On edge she moves faster. When she looks up in the night sky and sees something then swoops straight down and attacks her. The next day, Kurt and Hunter visit the girl in the hospital, and they ask her to describe what happened. She tells Kurt and Hunter that her attacker looked like a giant bat, and then she passed out. When she woke up, it was gone, and left a scar on her shoulders where it tried to grab her. She shows them where it scratched her. And also mentions that her golden promise ring was stolen. Hunter asks her if she really was a virgin, and but she angrily admits the boy she had sex with didn't count. As they walk out of the hospital and towards the Impala, Hunter makes a joke, and Kurt comments on how he has been gone for three years and came back, and Hunter's jokes are still not funny. Back at the motel, Kurt has hit a roadblock while trying to figure out the occurences that's been happening. Kurt This can't be possible. Hunter Try me. Kurt Um, I googled "claws," "flying creatures," "stealing virgins," and "gold," and it all takes me to the same place. Hunter Where? Kurt World of Warcraft fansites. Hunter I don't know what that means. Kurt Dragons, dude. Hunter Dragons? Come on. Kurt Yeah, well for many years other Rangers have fought dragon-like monsters out there. Hunter What's with the one we're dealing with taking interest in virgins? Kurt I don't know. Guess we should get a second opinion. They decide to call Bobby for a second opinion. Bobby is cooking in his kitchen, when the phone rings. When he picks up, Hunter asks Bobby what does he know about dragons. Bobby insists that there's many kinds of dragons, possibly hundreds in history. And tells Hunter to be more specific. Hunter tells him what they already know. So Bobby says he will make some inquiries. He also asks Hunter how is the lying to Kurt going, but Hunter cuts him off and hangs up. While waiting for Bobby's phone call, Kurt and Hunter look over their files. Kurt looks through Hunter's Father's journal and has a deja vu moment when he sees a page about vampires. Kurt asks Hunter if they took on a vampire recently, and Hunter lies and insists they haven't. Although this doesn't convince Kurt, then Bobby calls. Bobby Dr. Visyak. Medieval Studies, S.F.U. Hunter Dr. Visyak, S.F.U. Got it. Thanks. Hunter hangs up as Bobby continues cooking in the kitchen. Hunter All right. I'm going to San Francisco, figure out how to kill these things. You figure out where they are. Kurt W-wait. D-did Bobby say where they like to park? Hunter No. Kurt Great. Back to the lore. Hunter Which says what? That they live in Middle-Earth? Kurt No. Caves. Hunter You're such a nerd. The scene shifts to an underground tunnel, where the captured women are locked up in cages. One of the dragons arrives, shifting to a humanoid size, with dark grey scaly skin, spikes all over it's body and it's bat-like wings. One of them brings in a newly captived female. The girl struggles for release, but the dragon twists her arm, and tosses her in with the captive girls. The dragon closes the door, and using generated heat from it's monstrous palm, shutting in the cage door. Hunter arrives at Dr. Visyak's place, and rings the door bell. She opens the door, and tries to get rid of him, but lets Hunter in at the mention of Bobby's name. Once in the house, Dr. Visyak tells Hunter to kick Bobby in the groin next time Hunter sees him, which confuses Hunter and Dr. Visyak suggests Hunter ask Bobby about it. Hunter then asks Dr. Visyak about dragons, and she answers its been around 700 years since they were last seen. And how many "knockoffs" have always been resurfacing for the Power Rangers to fight. But originally, they were well known for guarding treasures in their dungeons. Hunter then asks what would it take to kill an original dragon. Dr. Visyak continues on by saying that only way to kill a dragon is to use a blade forged with dragon's blood, but there is only a few left. But lucky for Hunter, Dr. Visyak reveals that she had acquired one and its in the basement. They head down to the basement, where Hunter sees the sword embedded in stone. Hunter That is not real. Is that real? Is it Excalibur? Dr. Visyak No. This...Is the Sword of Brunswick. Love of my life. Hunter So, uh, what's with the cement shoe? Dr. Visyak You know, binding sword to stone used to be all the rage. To protect them. Hunter All right, well, how do we get this puppy out? Dr. Visyak chuckles. Dr. Visyak Well, come on. You know this one. We need a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast. Hunter Right. All right, well, I'll, uh, give it a whirl. Do you mind? Dr. Visyak Oh. Please. Hunter goes to attempt to pull the sword out of the stone, but is unable to and slips and falls off the stone that holds the sword. Dr. Visyak (clears throat) You okay? Hunter gets back up Hunter Never better. Hunter tries again with all his strength, as he's trying so hard to pull out the sword, his face begins to turn red. Hunter Oh, son of a bitch! That's really on there! He evidently fails and falls off the stone again and gets back up. Dr. Visyak Yeah, afraid so. Hunter Well, I have another idea. Dr. Visyak What? Hunter Well...you're not gonna like it. Meanwhile, Kurt has fallen asleep while researching on dragons. Then suddenly he begins to get visions. Something with red eyes appears in his vision then it spreads out it's wings and shines in white and sours out a tremendous cry, then Kurt immediataly wakes up from his dream. Moments later, Kurt decides to make contact with Castiel saying that he's back now, to his luck Castiel appears before him. Castiel Kurt. It's so good to see you alive. Kurt Yeah. You too. Castiel walks over to Kurt, arms out in an attempt to hug Kurt, but Kurt sits down instead. Kurt Um...Look, I-I would hug you, but— Castiel —that would be awkward. Kurt Um...Was a crazy 3 years, huh? I-I-I just got together with Hunter and Bobby. They told me everything that happened. Castiel Frankly, I'm surprised that you survived. I was begging Hunter not to do it. Kurt Yeah. No, I-I-I can understand that. Castiel You know, it's a miracle it didn't kill you. Kurt Yeah. Yeah, it's a miracle, all right. Castiel So, how does it feel? Kurt Feel what? Castiel Well...to have a soul again, of course. Kurt is not surprised at this and continues. Kurt Right. Y-you mean 'cause I was walking around with no soul. Uh... Really good, Cas. I'm real good. You know what? I'm—I'm just hazy on a few of the details, though. Um... You think maybe you could...walk me through? Hunter is laying down the final preparation to blast the stone away from the sword using explosives. Dr. Visyak is concerned for the sword's safety, and Hunter reassures her he knows what he is doing. She gives in due to they have no other choice. Hunter sets the charge, closes the door and backs away. When ready, Hunter hits the detonator button, and an explosion is heard from the other room. Now safe, they head back in the room, and see the stone broken in pieces, and the sword still there. Hunter pulls the sword out though, but only to discover that he had broken it. Dr. Visyak looks at the remnants of the sword in horror. Hunter then asks: "You've got insurance for this, right?" She then gives him a look then Hunter takes a gulp. Kurt And what are we supposed to do with this, Hunter? Give it a booster shot? Hunter It's what we got. All right? We're just gonna have to get a little closer. That's all. Where are we on the caves? Kurt Nowhere. Sewers, on the other hand...Here. Check this out. Kurt points at their map. Kurt So, two of the disappearances happened within a mile of here. So I think we start there and work our way around. Hunter Awesome. Who doesn't love sewers? Let's go. Kurt looks like he is about to say something. Hunter What? Kurt Nothing. Uh, yeah, let's go. In the sewers, they begin to wonder if they are lost, until they find a pile of gold, signaling they are nearing the dragons' lair. Kurt soon finds a chamber with a table with candles and an old book on it. Kurt grabs the book, and then the boys hear women screaming and runs toward the direction to them. Kurt and Hunter find all the missing women trapped in cages, and Kurt tries to free them. The women warn Kurt and Hunter that the dragon will be back any moment. Then suddenly the dragon appears behind them and attacks them. Kurt gets thrown off to the other side of the room and Hunter morphs and uses the sword on the dragon and manages to cut it in the arm, showing to have inflicted damage on it. Kurt too then morphs as the White Ranger. As Hunter goes for another attack, the dragon manages to knock the blade out of Hunter's hand, with it's glowing burning palms. Kurt goes in to attack and distract the dragon while Hunter goes for the sword. As Hunter goes for the sword, a second dragon arrives and attacks Hunter. While Kurt gets in a scuffle with the first dragon and gets thrown around by it, Kurt suddenly begins to get visions again while fighting, the creature that appeared to him before starts to reveal itself, shown to be in all white, having a wide wingspan and a sharp long beak. And calls to Kurt: "Hey, human." The vision then fades as Kurt finds a way to overpower the dragon he's fighting and manages to get the upperhand. Meanwhile, Hunter is struggling with the second dragon but manages to reach out for the sword. He finally grabs it, and stabs the second dragon. As the first dragon sees the death of his partner, the first dragon then flees. Hunter goes to aid Kurt and asks if he's fine and says he is and should go release the girls from their captivity. They proceed to do so. As they help out in releasing everyone, the corpse of the dragon they killed begins to show movement. The boys turn to investigate. The corpse of the dragon starts moving eratically on the ground. Hunter Is this supposed to be happening? Kurt shakes his head and says I'm not sure, but I think we should get out of here now. Hunter Right. They then run towards the exit to return to the surface. Just when they think everything is calm, suddenly rumbling occurs. They go for cover then something bursts out of the ground from underneath. They check to see where the sewer manhole used to be but this time, the ground around it has been completely torn down where it shows the entire sewer in the surface. Hunter and Kurt are in complete shock. Then they spot a light tremble from a small puddle of water. Hunter turns his head sideways and says: "I'm starting to get a Jurassic Park moment". Kurt adds: "Yeah, same here." Then something gigantic lands behind them. They slowly turn around and look up as they see the dragon Hunter killed has grown into a building-sized monster. It roars at them but Hunter and Kurt stay still. Hunter whispers to Kurt: Don't...move...a muscle. The dragon roars and spreads out it's wings and lifts one of it's enormous clawed feet and is about to stomp on Hunter and Kurt. They try to make a run for it but it's too later as it's about to land on them. Then suddenly, a quick flash of a white figure strikes the dragon from above, knocking it back feets away from Hunter and Kurt. Kurt then spots something in the sky. Descending from the heavens above, a white-winged creature begins souring down from the clouds. IT'S THE WHITE DRAGOZORD! It roars out a thunderous battle cry, freightening the dragon from below, the White Dragozord uses it's incredible speed and back to back, assaults the dragon, faster than anyone can see. Kurt is surprised by this. Then the Dragozord lands where Hunter and Kurt are at. Then the Dragozord able to talk to Kurt telepathically, says: Hey, human. You're not Nakadai-san. Kurt No, I-I'm the new White Dino Ranger. Mikoto Nakadai died many years ago. White Dragozord But I can sense his spirit in you, human. Kurt gets wide-eyed. Then the ginormous dragon begins to get back up. White Dragozord Quick, Kurt! Pilot within me so we can take on this abomination. Kurt Alright! Kurt proceeds to fuse with the White Dragozord through it's temple and enters the pilot cockpit, now controling the White Dragozord. Kurt insists on forming the Dino Stegazord but the White Drago tells Kurt that Stego' didn't make it out of the portal he went through. As Kurt is about to ask what portal, then another creature enters the battlefield, IT'S THE STEGOZORD! Stego' is joyous on being alive again. Drago' ruins his celebration and insists on forming the megazord. Stego' agrees to do so. Now Kurt speaks out the words: "Dino Stegazord, FORMATION!" The two Dinzords proceed to fuse together for the first time in years, and so, they become the DINO STEGAZORD! The Dino Stegazord and the dragon collides. With the Stegazord laying out the first blows on the dragon monster, but it suddenly spreads out it's wings and takes the Stegazord for a flight up. As it nears the outer layer of the Earth, Stega' kicks out of it's grip, then uses it's spike-spinning tail attack on the dragon, pinning it straight back down onto the Earth. Causing a massive tremor in the surrounding environment. The dragon now heavily injured from the impact, Kurt sees the opportunity finishes it with using the Dino Stegazord's Stinger attacker. It intercepts straight for the dragon and pierces right thru, instantly killing it as it blows up to pieces. A HUGE victory for Kurt and the return of the White Dragozord and Stegozord is celebrated. In the aftermath, Drago' goes up to Kurt and tells him to call upon them when he and Stego' are needed for any future battles. Kurt definitly agrees, then asks about the portal they went thru to be resurrected. Drago' tells him that they were in Purgatory. That it's a place for not only monsters when they die, but also a zord graveyard for all other Ranger zords when they're destroyed. He also mentions how one of the dragons attempted on opening the door to Purgatory and that they managed to get through when Drago' and Stego' sensed the spirit of Mikoto Nakadai in the Ranger-world, leading them to Kurt, whom they thought him to be the actual Mikoto. Kurt then begins to suspect. Stego' now wants to take a long rest after their big battle, Drago' too now inisists. Kurt then agrees and tells them that he'll see them next time. They part ways. Drago' and Stego' then reaches a high point on top of a mountain where they cry out a thunderous roar. Now Hunter and Kurt are at Bobby's, researching on the book they found in the dragon's lair. Hunter frantically asks Kurt what it was like controlling a "Transformer" fighting "Godzilla", but Kurt stays silent and has a serious look on his face. Kurt Hunter... Hunter Yeah? Kurt I am so...so sorry. I can't even begin to say. Hunter For what? Kurt You know what. Hunter Did Bobby... Kurt Cas. Hunter Cas. Friggin' child. Kurt You should have told me, Hunter. Hunter You weren't supposed to know. Kurt What I did? To Bobby? To you? Of course I should've know. And what did the Dragozord mention about me having the spirit of Mikoto Nakadai? Hunter Kurt, Death didn't just give you back your soul, he gave you a new one, okay? There. Kurt What? Hunter Your old soul is...Death said it was badly torn up to shove it back in to you. It's been in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for over 3 years. There was no way of giving it back to you without you going insane again. Kurt nods. Kurt Anything else I should know? Hunter Yeah. Uh. Death also put up a wall in your head between you and the things that you shouldn't remember. And trust me when I say that the things you don't know could kill you. I'm dead serious about that. Kurt All right. But I have to set things right. Or what I can, anyway. Hunter It wasn't you. Kurt You know, I kind of feel like I got slipped the worst mickey of all time...and I woke up to find out that I had done things I wasn't supposed to. And you can say it wasn't me, but...I'm the one with the zippo in my pocket, you know? So I'm not sure it's that cut and dry. And, look, I appreciate you trying to protect me. I really do. But now I got to fix... What I got to fix. So I need to know what I did. Hunter But you don't know how dangerous that could be. Bobby then enters the room and approaches them. Bobby Hey boys, sorry to intrupting, but I got something I think you ought to see. They head over to his table where he's got papers all over to understand the writings on the book. Bobby Now, as near as I can figure it, this dates back around the fourteenth century. Kurt What language is it? Bobby Da Vinci code. Real obscure Latinate. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all. But I'm fairly clear on this first bit on the book. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness. Filled with the bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp, and nasty. Kurt And zords Bobby Come again? Hunter You see, Kurt just fought this gigantic dragon and managed to get his own Transformers to clash with it. Bobby Oh, you gotta tell me all about that. Kurt (smiles) Yeah, yeah, Bobby, I will. Now you were saying? Bobby Oh right. The scene shifts to the dragon that got away and meets up with more of its kind, telling them what happened. The other dragon reassures him that they have enough virgins to meet their need. They move towards one of the other dragon's cages, full of young virgin women, and grabs one out, then drags her to a nearby edge of a cliff leading to a dark pit below. Bobby It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't pronounce, but I'm thinking you know Purgatory. Hunter Yeah we know about Purgatory. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about Purgatory? Bobby Oh, no, no, no. They're reading an instruction manual. Kurt What? Bobby Yeah. If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door. Kurt A door to Purgatory? Hunter Great, well, I know a demon (Crowley) who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door? Bobby Ask Cloverfield. I'm pretty sure he's got that page. Bobby points out a torn up page at the end of the book. One of the dragons pulls out that last page and speaks the words from the page. Dragon 1 Ego coniuro vos, insolubiliter ad mei potenciam aligati! Ad me...Sine prestolacione venire... Girl Let me go! Please stop! Dragon 1 ...Debeatis aperiat! The pit from below then begins open a black hole sucking in air from the surface. Girl No! Please don't! Dragon 2 It'll go easier if you relax. Dragon 1 throws the girl into the black hole from below. Dragon 1 then proceeds to finish the words on the page: Huc sine mora debeas mater! Bobby It gets worse. Hunter Worse? Bobby This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in. Kurt Bring something here. What? Bobby I'm working on it. Hunter Could you give us something? Bobby Well...I did get a name. Hunter Okay. Bobby Mother. Kurt Mother? M-mother of what? Mother of dragons? Bobby I wish. It says it a few times here...mother of all. The girl the dragons threw into the pit, rises back up, levitating, her eyes glowing in gold-yellow, and her legs burning like embers. Dragon 1 Welcome. Mother of All You kept me waiting. Hunter What the hell does "mother of all" mean? Bobby I don't know. Mother of All We have so much to do. Let's get started. Category:Episodes